Tant Bien que Mal
by Zif
Summary: A l'approche des fêtes de Noël, tout le monde a un voeu...


**Titre :** Tant Bien que Mal  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Fandom :** De bons présages (Good Omens)

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** T. Pratchett et N. Gaiman sont les auteurs de Good Omens. Bénis soient-ils.

* * *

C'était le premier réveillon de Noël depuis l'Apocalypse-qui-n'avait-finalement-pas-eu-lieu. Le monde était resté à peu près le même, si l'on excluait quelques Tibétains égarés de ci, de là. Les événements étranges qui avaient eu lieu sans que personne (ou presque) ne sache pourquoi s'étaient effacés des mémoires pour être remplacés par des considérations nettement plus primordiales comme "pour la tante Denise, on prend un chemisier rose ou vert pâle ?"

L'agitation de Noël était dans tous les esprits et la fièvre de consommation s'était emparée du corps, de l'esprit et de l'âme de tout être humain normal.

Or, sur le sol de l'entre-deux, il y avait aussi des êtres humains pas si normaux que ça. Il y avait même des êtres humains pas humains du tout.

Justement, Crowley venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté son répondeur depuis… depuis qu'il y avait enfermé Hastur, en fait. Il pressa le bouton d'écoute des messages d'un doigt faussement négligent, se préparant à voir se matérialiser devant lui un Duc des Enfers dans toute sa fureur auquel il déballerait un baratin du genre "oh Hasty, épargne-moi tes humeurs, ça fait un moment que tout est fini, tu ferais mieux de retourner là en bas pour faire un compte rendu sur ton incapacité et ne m'approche pas, j'ai refait ma réserve d'eau bénite".

CLIC

"-Vous avez un nouveau message."

La voix paniquée d'Aziraphale parvint aux oreilles de Crowley qui, une fois son immense soulagement passé, se demanda naturellement où était passé Hastur. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : Hastur n'était pas revenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Hastur lui fichait la paix, et c'était tout ce que Crowley souhaitait. Enfin, presque tout.

Association d'idées ou pas, il décida de rendre visite à Aziraphale.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il convient ici d'ouvrir une parenthèse concernant le devenir Hastur. Oui, qu'est-il advenu du Duc des Enfers après qu'il a fait son repas d'une dizaine de démarcheurs téléphoniques ?

Eh bien, sachez que le pouvoir de l'Antéchrist le surprit en pleine digestion, alors qu'il était encore sous sa forme d'agrégats d'asticots grouillant et gigotant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il était soudainement éparpillé aux quatre coins de Londres, au rayon pêche de toutes les bonnes jardineries, dans un nombre considérable de boîtes rondes et vertes sur lesquelles une étiquette indiquait : "asticots vivants – appât pour poissons de rivière".

Quant aux démarcheurs, ils vont bien.

oooooOOOOOooooo

L'ex sergent de l'Armée de l'Inquisition Shadwell endossa sa parka et enfourna ses pieds dans des bottes en plastique, taille 39, spécial antitranspiration.

"J'avions jamais vu ça", souffla-t-il. "c'est comme si eul' printemps était d'jà arrivé. Peuchère, encore un coup satanique d'un eud'ces esprits d'la nature."

Il faut savoir que l'ex sergent de l'Armée de l'Inquisition Shadwell s'était reconverti ; désormais, il luttait contre l'animisme. Pour lui, l'animisme était responsable du dérèglement climatique et du réchauffement de la planète. Cependant, subsistaient dans sa culture quelques éléments récurrents du christianisme, d'où de fréquentes références à des forces démoniaques qui exerçaient du plus profond des Enfers par l'intermédiaire eud'ces esprits d'la nature.

"Si seul'ment j'avions pas un déficit au niveau eud'mon armement, j'aurions utilisé mon pouvoir pour réguler c'te météo d'malheur !"

En effet, Shadwell s'était cassé le bras en tombant du toit, toit sur lequel il était monté pour redresser l'antenne télé de Mme Tracy qui ne pouvait concevoir un seul après-midi sans son téléfilm d'Agatha Christie. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement –bien qu'il soit un fait avéré que l'ex sergent de l'Armée de l'Inquisition Shadwell n'a jamais peur de rien.

"J'aurions bien voulu un peu d'pluie et d'froid, que ça ravigote mes plans de choux, tout d'même", marmonna Shadwell d'une voix plaintive qui lui était auparavant peu habituelle. La vie avec Mme Tracy l'avait radouci, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Un petit souffle glacial, venant du nord, lui répondit. Au loin, il vit une grosse masse de nuage s'amonceler.

"Bah voilà", souria-t-il. "J'savions bien qu'j'avions un pouvoir positif pour contrer celui eud'ces démoniaques esprits d'la nature."

oooooOOOOOooooo

Toutou n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait bien souhaité avoir plusieurs talents, mais quantité et qualité étaient incompatibles. Or, il voulait maîtriser à la perfection l'art qu'il se choisirait d'exercer.

Après divers tâtonnements, il s'était finalement décidé pour la chasse aux mulots. Il aimait bien la chasse aux chats, aussi, mais les chats lui laissaient trop souvent des souvenirs douloureux à l'issue des battues auxquelles il s'adonnait quand l'Antéchrist était à l'école.

Les mulots, c'était plus rigolo. Ca croquait sous la dent, et quand il en rapportait, Mr Young le félicitait. Quand il rapportait des chats, Mr Young lui envoyait violemment son pied dans l'arrière-train, en beuglant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer auprès des voisins et qu'est-ce qui avait pris à sa femme d'accepter que son fils ait un chien aussi crétin. C'était aussi ce qui avait dissuadé Toutou de chasser les chats –en plus des griffures.

Toutou était donc posté devant un trou, attendant que le rongeur en sorte, quand une odeur inconnue lui parvint au museau. Ciel ! Enfer ! On aurait dit une odeur de femelle, mais il n'en avait jamais senti de telle. Il se retourna, et sa stupeur fut grande de voir passer à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, une somptueuse femelle colley, son long poil blanc et roux brillant, son museau fin, sa croupe parfaite… une chienne qui pourrait damner même le Gardien des Enfers. Eh minute, mais c'était lui, le Gardien des Enfers !

Il se concentra pour émettre son maximum d'ondes démoniaques –ce genre de femmes étaient toujours attirées par le Mâle- et sa queue se mit à remuer de gauche à droite, alors qu'un jappement d'excitation jaillit de sa gueule de corniaud.

La belle lui jeta un regard méprisant et s'en alla, ondulant de l'arrière-train comme s'il était accroché au balancier de Big Ben –si tant est que Big Ben ait un balancier.

Toutou se sentit alors misérable comme jamais, et souhaita de toutes ses forces ne plus être un petit loulou chasseur de mulots, mais un superbe doberman noir et feu dont les yeux rouges et les babines retroussées cracheraient les flammes de l'Enfer, pour le plus grand plaisir de la diva qui en aurait le poil roussi et fort joliment frisé.

La seule chose qu'engendra cette poussée de concentration fut une crotte ridicule. Toutou la considéra d'un œil vide puis se mit à gratter furieusement le terrier du mulot. Histoire de se venger sur cette misérable bestiole de la création.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Aziraphale ne se retourna pas quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée de sa librairie tinta. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas un client, car depuis qu'il avait quelque peu –et malgré lui- revu sa ligne en matière de livres inédits, il était obligé d'accueillir un public plus jeune, qu'il aurait même qualifié d'_enfantin_.

Des mioches venaient toute la journée, avec des heures de pointe à la sortie de l'école, pour _acheter_ des livres. Depuis quand les gosses aimaient-ils lire ? Et puis, ils n'étaient pas soigneux, ils allaient tâcher les couvertures et les pages, corner ou pire, déchirer les feuilles, voire même écrire dessus ! Les gamins ne comprenaient rien à la beauté du livre.

Aziraphale avait honte de penser tout cela. Etant un ange, sa nature était d'être bon, condescendant, compréhensif, et surtout pas matérialiste.

Et là, il se sentait égoïste, aigre, méprisant et bassement matérialiste.

C'est ce qu'il entreprit d'expliquer à Crowley après avoir constaté l'identité de son visiteur. Le sourire du démon s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de la confession de l'ange.

"-Je suis vraiment inhumain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"-Au contraire, au contraire ! mais dis-moi, tu ne te prépares pas pour aller à la messe de Minuit ?"

"-Ah, cette messe… non, je n'y vais pas."

"-Et pourquoi ?"

"-C'est ennuyeux, leurs bêtises. Tout le monde sait très bien que Jésus est né en mars."

"-Tu deviens franchement nombriliste, Aziraphale. _Tout le monde_ n'est pas toi. Ni moi, d'ailleurs", ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"-De toute façon, je ne fête Noël que pour l'esprit de paix et d'amour qui enivre alors les âmes humaines. Même s'ils se trompent. Je trouve ça touchant."

"-C'est vrai que c'est touchant, les ruées dans les magasins de jouets, les insultes dans les embouteillages, les peaux des châtaignes grillées lancées sur les clochards… Tiens, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je me disais : et si je les aidais à mieux vivre leur Noël ? alors j'ai fait en sorte que les jouets les plus vendus disparaissent du stock. Maintenant, il y a plein de parents qui s'y sont pris à la dernière minute et qui se retrouvent dans l'incapacité de se procurer le dernier robot-dinosaure électro-bionique à la mode, qui vont être de si mauvaise humeur qu'ils vont s'en prendre aux vendeurs, et toutes ces ondes délicieusement négatives vont contribuer à propager un esprit de Noël parfaitement adéquat avec celui que l'on peut voir dans toutes les grandes métropoles mondiales un samedi 24 décembre."

Aziraphale soupira.

"-Tu n'as pas fait ça…"

"-Bien sûr que si."

"-Comment es-tu venu ici ?"

Crowley se renfrogna. L'éclat enthousiaste de ses yeux et qui perçait à travers ses lunettes teintées s'éteignit brusquement.

"-A pied."

"-Mince alors, je croyais que tu…"

"-J'ai perdu ma Bentley, jamais je ne retrouverai une voiture comme celle-là, et tu suggères que je pourrais lui faire une infidélité, même morte ? Cette Bentley, c'était plus que tout ce que j'avais jamais désiré au monde. En matière de bagnoles, je veux dire. Je ne pourrai plus jamais être tenté par aucune autre voiture que ce soit."

"-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Dis-toi que son sacrifice n'a pas été vain."

"-Oh que si ! si j'étais tranquillement resté chez moi, le gosse…"

"-Adam."

"-Ouais, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on était là, et ça a servi à rien, parce que si on y avait pas été, le gosse aurait réagi exactement de la même façon et aujourd'hui il se passerait la même chose qu'en ce moment sauf que _j'aurais ma Bentley_ et que nous n'aurions pas cette conversation ridicule."

"-Je ne sais pas."

"-Je te dis que si."

"-De toute façon on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Bon, pour Noël, je vais te faire un cadeau. C'est moi qui t'invite. On va dans le restaurant que tu préfères."

"-C'est ça, allons-y."

Crowley ouvrit la porte et stoppa net. Aziraphale qui ne regardait pas devant lui –inventaire rapide des lieux avant de partir oblige, des fois qu'une bougie traînerait- lui rentra dedans et se tordit le nez.

"-Aïe ! quoi ?"

"-A… A… A… La Porsche !"

"-Je veux bien la fermer, mais il faut que tu sortes, avant, tu comprends ?"

"-Pas la porte ! La Porsche ! Une Porsche 996 Carrera 4, jantes alliage, noire métallisée…"

Il s'approcha davantage et colla son nez contre la vitre.

"-… intérieur cuir et bois d'ébène, tableau de bord et volant sport, lecteur cassette… et elle est à moiiiii" chantonna-t-il.

"-Qu'en sais-tu ?"

"-J'le sais, c'est comme ça. Oh mon… c'est une bagnole _d'enfer_ !!"

"-Eh bien, Crowley. Je croyais que tu ne trahirais jamais la mémoire de ta bonne vieille Bentley ?"

Le démon se retourna vers Aziraphale qui affichait un sourire amusé.

"-Eh, quoi, mon ange… il faut bien vivre avec son temps. _The show must go on_… Tu montes ?"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ce soir-là, Adam se coucha heureux, le ventre plein et l'esprit reposé. En cette veille de Noël, des personnes qu'il aimait bien avaient plein de petits vœux très chers.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour les réaliser.

(Sauf celui de Toutou, parce qu'il avait déchiqueté son album Panini sur les cow-boys et les indiens. Ca lui apprendrait.)


End file.
